Endlessly
by Red Tulip Tribute
Summary: Songfic Endlessly de The Cab. Desde que Peeta vio por primera vez a aquella niña supo que era perfecta para el. A traves de los años Peeta lucha por ella, sin importar que. A pesar de las adversidades, Peeta fue capaz de ganar su amor.


Bueno salí de viaje y uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo es la carretera, (por raro que suene, pero es cierto) y mientras viajaba escuche esta canción y dije tengo que hacerles un regalo a mis lectoras por todo lo que las he hecho sufrir, así que aquí está esta pequeña historia, espero que les guste y escuchen la canción.

* * *

**"Endlessly"**

The Cab

Songfic

.

.

.

.

.

There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Desde que era niño la veía pasar junto a su padre. Cuando aun solía usar dos trenzas en lugar de una, cada vez que entraba a la panadería junto a su hermana y admiraban mis galletas, que en alguna ocasión le regale unas cuantas.

Un día cuando niño, mi padre como siempre me dio unos pequeños centavos para mí. Y supe que hacer con ellos. Corrí a una pequeña tienda y le compre un anillo, no era de oro, mucho menos de plata, pero aquel anillo con una perla de plástico para mí fue el mejor regalo que le pude dar, con un dibujo y los deje debajo de su bolsa cuando nadie miraba.

Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you.

Un día cuando ambos tuvimos 12 años, ayude a mi padre en la panadería como de costumbre. Ese día de primavera apareciste e intercambiar quisiste, yo insistí en que llevaras pan de mas pero te resististe y en secreto y sin que te dieras cuenta uno más puse y un par de galletas uno con una flor de primavera y otra con una saeta, ambas galletas perfectas como las flores que merecían.

No apareciste en un tiempo, pero siempre supe que habías admirado aquel gesto, ya que en mi ventana dientes de león aparecían ciertas mañanas.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

Cuando 15 cumpliste en el instituto junto a Gale apareciste, sabía que él era tu amigo y en ese momento pensé que ninguna oportunidad tenía junto a ti. Pero aquella sonrisa que me dirigiste me hizo dar cuenta que pelearía por ti, sin importar lo que pasara, yo estaría para ti siempre y nunca te dejaría, porque en tu mirada lo podía ver, tú me querías.

Los 16 pasaron volando, ya que por fin me digne a hablarte y mi amiga más íntima te convertiste. Conocimos los secretos de ambos y aprendí que tu color favorito era el verde, ya que te recordaba al bosque y te sentías en casa.

Y por fin a los 17 tuvimos nuestra primera cita, donde fui un desastre en la cocina, pero tu igual me lo agradeciste y supiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, el uno para el otro.

There's a house on the hill,  
with a view of the town,  
and I know how you adore it.  
So I'll work everyday,  
through the sun, and the rain,  
until I can afford it.

A los 18 mudarnos quisimos. Tu lugar favorito era una casa que tenía una vista hacia el bosque, no estaba lejos, pero no sería fácil conseguirla. Trabaje noche y día hasta que por fin ambos nos mudamos a aquel lugar, a iniciar nuestra vida junta, para siempre.

Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,  
cause they can only see,  
I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.

Los celos siempre fueron mi mayor defecto, y en ocasiones mi perdición. Cuando tu amigo Gale nos visitaba sentía que te perdería. Él te prometía un lugar feliz junto, lejos de ahí, donde tú y tu familia pudieran huir junto a él y ser felices. Él te juraba que yo no era el indicado, pero sin embargo tú lo ignoraste para quedarte a mi lado.

..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy.  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me.  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me.

No fue facil en un principio, pensaste que quizás no lo lograríamos, ya que tú eras hija de un minero y yo de un panadero. Dos mundos diferentes, pero al final ambos pudimos estar juntos, inclusive a tu familia sacamos adelante y eso tú me lo agradeciste eternamente.

No fue hasta los 20 donde finalmente aceptaste ser mi esposa, no fue algo formal, pero me tuviste junto a ti siempre, en alma y cuerpo. En ese momento me di cuenta que sin tu sonrisa yo no podría hacer nada, porque para mí eras la mujer más perfecta.

(You need me, I know you need me,  
you need me, I know you need me)

Tuvimos nuestras discusiones, ya que no todo fue de color de rosa. Al momento de formar nuestra familia te opusiste, al tener miedo de no saber cómo reaccionar. Nuestras peleas parecían incesables, pero tuve que abstenerme a entenderte y aceptar tu decisión. Pensaste que te abandonaría, pero no fue así, siempre estuve ahí para ti.

Ink may stain my skin,  
and my jeans may all be ripped.  
I'm not perfect, but I swear,  
I'm perfect for you ..and there's no guarantee,  
that this will be easy. (This will be easy)  
It's not a miracle ya need, believe me. (Won't you believe me?)  
Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
but I will love you endlessly.  
Wings aren't what you need, you need me. (You know you need me)

-Peeta- llamaste una mañana mientras despertabas a mi lado, después de haberte entregado a mí. –Quiero tener una familia junto a ti- dijiste y me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme aquella noticia.

(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)  
You need me,  
(I know you need me)  
There's a shop down the street,  
where they sell plastic rings,  
for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
Yeah, I know that it's cheap,  
not like gold in your dreams,  
but I hope that you'll still wear it.

Un día nuestra hija te pregunto que cual era el más hermoso recuerdo que guardabas de mí. Desapareciste sin contestar aquello pero después regresaste con el anillo que de pequeño te había dado y con tu vientre abultado dijiste que aquel anillo fue lo que te dio esperanza, al igual que aquel diente de león que te había regalado en papel aquel día.

* * *

Bueno es todo, sé que es cursi, pero déjenme así soy yo y pues bla bla bla. Espero que de verdad les haya gustado. No dejen de leer **How to Fell in Love in 30 Days **y las que no lo han leído, léanlo.

Espero poder hacerles otros regalos como este más seguido.

Dejen sus Reviews diciéndome que piensan de este songfic.

¡Las quiero!

Besos, pan quemado y tulipanes rojos.

**Red Tulip Tribute**


End file.
